¿Qué pasará Mañana?
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Brad pierde sus visiones y Shuldrig sugiere consultar a una Wija, y lo que los espíritus ordenan es... (Mejor lean)
1. Día 1

¿Qué pasará mañana?  
  
Por Mochita-chan  
  
Día 1:  
  
Otro día normal en la rutina de Schwarz: Crawford directo al trabajo, Nagi al instituto, Farfarello encerrado en su celda y Schuldrig se dedicaba a vagar por ahí. Sin embargo no todo parecía tan ordinario...  
  
Últimamente el mayor de éste grupo de psíquicos estaba muy irritable, ya que no tuvo ninguna premonición por tres semanas, lo cual significaba que conseguir trabajo, nuevas misiones y nuevos clientes sería más difícil. Primero pensó que no era tan grave, pero pronto fue dándose cuenta de la ausencia de sus visiones, ya que mínimo tenía cinco premoniciones por semana, de modo que empezó a preocuparse de estar perdiendo sus poderes.  
  
Uno de esos tantos domingos aburridos, Brad se la pasaba abandonado en su habitación. Tenía la ropa de todos los días, pero esta vez no trabajaba, sólo estaba tirado en el sillón de su cuarto y cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera esperando que llegara alguna premonición. Estaba así varios fines de semana, y verlo así ya le quitaba a Schuldrig las ganas de molestar. Cuando trataba de concentrarse, sin recibir nada aún, escucha que alguien golpea la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-¡No me fastidien! - gritó el norteamericano desde su habitación. Escuchando su tono fastidiado, significaba que en verdad estaba muy irritado. -Vamos, Brad... Abre la puerta - le insistía Schuldrig del otro lado de la puerta. -No estoy para nadie ¡Y llámame Crawford, pedazo de bestia! -Hemos encontrado una manera de ayudarte con tus visiones.  
  
Dicho esto, la puerta se abrió.  
  
-Más les vale que sea importante - respondió el businessman.  
  
* * *  
  
Después de que el alemán le explicó, Crawford creyó que todo esto se trataba de otra vil broma que le hacía el telépata.  
  
-¿Acaso crees que ese juego de niños va a funcionar? - le gritó el irritado estadounidense. -Confía en mí - el hombre del cabello anaranjado guiñó uno de sus ojos azules y sonríe como siempre. -Entonces... - Brad por fin decidió resignarse; total, ya estaba resignado a que su precognición se había ido de parranda (Nota de la autora: Justo lo que pasa con la imaginación de Hikaru-chan / Hikaru K.: ¡Oye! ¬¬) - Ya, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? -Primero esperemos a que el bishounen llegue - respondió haciendo referencia a Nagi - Tenemos que estar todos presentes.  
  
* * *  
  
Alrededor de las 11.30 pm, los cuatro psíquicos estaban reunidos en la sala, sentados sobre la alfombra alrededor de un tablero con letras y una ficha en forma de triangulo con un agujero en el centro.  
  
-Debí suponer que era otra de tus tonterías - renegó Brad al ver que se trataba de una Wija (para los que no saben, es un tablero por el cual uno se comunica con los espíritus) - No puedo creer que tú sí creas en estas patrañas. -Es divertido... Además se lo compré a una gitana por menos de 5 dólares - presumió el alemán - Dime algo, Brad... Tú tienes, o tenías, tus visiones; el bishonen puede mover objetos con el cerebro; yo puedo hurgar dentro de la cabeza de alguien y Farfie no siente cuando le pellizcan ¿Hay algo en lo que no debamos creer? -Concuerdo con Schuldrig - intervino Nagi - Quizá esto sí te ayude. No perdemos nada con intentar. -A mí me gusta la idea - sonrió Farfarello - Las Wijas lastiman a Dios. -¡Ya basta! Entonces terminemos con esto de una buena vez - exclamó un impaciente Crawford.  
  
Después de una serie de rezos en alemán y un montón de gestos exagerados de Schuldrig, el alemán por fin hizo la pregunta:  
  
-¿Es cierto que nuestro amigo Brad ya no puede tener premoniciones? - preguntó.  
  
El triangulo se movió hasta la palabra "Sí".  
  
-Apuesto a que Naoe está usando sus poderes - bufó Crawford, aún sin creer en nada. -No estoy haciendo nada - Nagi seguía cruzado de brazos - Por si no lo has notado, mis ojos brillan cuando uso mis poderes. -Ya dejen de interrumpir - les calla Schuldrig, volviendo a ubicar el triangulito en el centro del tablero - Oh, Espíritus... ¿Cómo puede nuestro amigo volver a tener sus visiones de vuelta?  
  
El triangulo se movió hacia cada letra del tablero, mientras que Nagi anotaba el orden de las letras. Finalmente la Wija se detuvo y el chico japonés dejó de anotar.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué dice, Nagi? - le preguntó Schuldrig. -Según esto dice: "Dale a tu enemigo lo que más quiere. Mientras más cerca, más rápido tendrás lo que quieres" - leyó el muchacho japonés. -Me gustaría que los espíritus no fueran tan metafóricos - dijo el alemán. -Qué tontería - rezongó Crawford - ¿Tengo que creer en todo lo que me dice un pedazo de madera con letras? -No perdemos nada... - dijeron Schu y Nagi a la vez. -Bueno, bueno... - se resignó el hombre de lentes - ¿Entonces qué significa eso?  
  
Los tres psíquicos se pusieron a pensar por largo rato, pero no lograban encontrarle lógica.  
  
-Quizá los espíritus quieren que ayudes a Weiß con la próxima misión. Cuando ellos hayan completado su trabajo, tus visiones volverán y los podremos matar cuando ocurra eso - dijo Farfarello, aún medio ausente, sin notar que los tres cuerdos lo miraban con cara de asombro - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sólo ustedes saben pensar?  
  
Tenía lógica lo que dijo el irlandés... sus únicos enemigos conocidos eran los gatos y ese cuarteto logró destruir a Essët en una sola noche. Pero la sola idea de unirse a Weiß...  
  
-¡Olvídenlo! ¡No pienso juntarme con los felinos! - protestó el líder. -Míralo como un cambio en el itinerario - trató de calmarle el alemán de cabello largo - No nos hará daño ser de los chicos buenos por única vez. -No sé... El problema es que no sabemos si ellos estarán de acuerdo o terminarán clavándonos todas sus armas de filo a penas nos vean - Naoe se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a su habitación - Mañana tengo una cita, así que no se les ocurra despertarme en la madrugada o los estampo contra la pared. -No hay problema... Te dejamos dormir para tu cita con la pequeñaja esa... - respondió el pelirrojo del grupo. -Tot-chan no es ninguna pequeñaja... Es dos años mayor que yo, pero para el amor no hay límites - sonreía el quinceañero al pensar en cierta muchachita de cabello turquesa y su conejito de peluche. -Ya, lo que digas - respondieron los tres resignados.  
  
Después que Nagi subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, Farfarello dio un gran bostezo.  
  
-Ayudar a Weiß... Si piensan hacer eso en serio, quiere decir que están más locos que yo - dicho esto, se retiró muy tranquilo a su habitación, cosa que dejó perplejos a Schuldrig y Crawford. -Más te vale que no sea una pérdida de tiempo - Crawford dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina.  
  
Schu se quedó solo en la sala con la Wija, así que decidió hacer una última pregunta antes de retirarse él también a su alcoba.  
  
-Oh, Espíritus... ¿Terminaré divirtiéndome con toda esta situación?  
  
Después de formulada la pregunta, el triangulo se movió a "Sí", a lo que el telépata sonríe. Guardó la Wija en su caja y regresó a su cuarto.  
  
Fin del Día 1  
  
Continúa 


	2. Día 2

¿Qué pasará Mañana?  
  
Día 2:  
  
Otro día normal en la rutina de los muchachos de Weiß: Aya trabajando en el negocio, Ken dando lecciones de soccer a los niños del orfanato, Youji ligando y Omi en el instituto.  
  
-Kudou, deja de coquetear y ve a entregar este pedido - le llamó Aya desde el mostrador. -OK, OK... - el galán deja su asunto pendiente con la cliente (¿Se le dice cliente a la que nunca compra nada después de pasar los 30 días del mes por la floristería?).  
  
De lejos, Schuldrig observaba la rutina desde su auto. Estaba aburrido y lo único que podía oír eran los cuchicheos de las fans histéricas de los chicos de Weiß. Además de oír todo ese griterío, todo se remataba con los pensamientos de todas esas escandalosas (la mayoría tenía "esas fantasías" con ciertos floristas)  
  
«Que cueros...» «Aquí está caro... pero vale la pena» «Me pregunto si serán gays para que estén trabajando en una florería» «El pelirrojo es muy malo, pero sigue siendo cuero» «¿A qué hora llegará el papirriqui de Omi?» El telépata estaba con migrañas de sólo escuchar los pensamientos de esas chicas. No podía creer que las colegialas fueran tan calabaciles.  
  
-Ayudarles... No gracias, yo paso - pero luego pensó que podría resultar muy divertido.  
  
Bajó de su Corvette rojo (Tiene clase el muchacho) y ensayó su mejor mirada seductora. En cuanto llegó a la puerta, cada chica del lugar (incluyendo a las conquistas de Youji) fueron directamente al extranjero europeo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, alemán? - preguntó Youji, igual de extrañado que Aya al verlo en la tienda. -De visita ¿Acaso ustedes son los únicos a los que les gusta ver flores? - fue lo que respondió Schuldrig. -Si no vas a comprar, lárgate - se limitó a responder Aya. -Pues... justo vine a comprar... pero si necesitan ayuda... -Sí - Youji, con una sonrisa malvada, le da el pedido a Schuldrig - Llévalo a esta dirección. Si quieres te quedas con la propina. -También lleva éstas lilas - Aya le hizo cargar varios bouquet, conservando su mirada de hielo - en cada tarjeta está la dirección.  
  
Al recordar que esas entregas eran para el albergue de adolescentes, Youji rió para sus adentros, ya que sabía que esas eran locas del tipo peligrosas (son iguales a las que van a la tienda, pero éstas si te comen vivo).  
  
El pelinaranja sabía que los Konekos estaba vacilándole, pero igual le pareció divertido. Para asombro de los dos empleados de la floristería, el alemán se despidió con un "Gracias"  
  
-Aya... estoy confundido... - logró balbucear Youji. -Yo también, Youji... Yo también... - repitió un estupefacto Aya.  
  
* * *  
  
En la cancha de soccer, Ken hacía de entrenador, asesorando al equipo infantil.  
  
-Vamos, chicos. Pueden hacerlo mejor - les animaba Ken - Con eso no van a derrotar a los creídos de Odaiba. -Qué bonito juegan... y tienen un buen entrenador... - dijo alguien detrás suyo.  
  
Al escuchar esa voz, Ken dio un salto de tres metros antes de caer sentado al suelo. Estaba sorprendido de ver a Farfarello en ese mismo parque.  
  
-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! - exclamó un enojado Siberian (más que enojado diría asustado). -Vagando ^_# - le respondió inocentemente. -Te juro que te vas a arrepentir si les pones una mano encima - le amenazó Hidaka, haciendo referencia a sus niños. -Sólo quiero ver un partido de soccer ¿Es mucho pedir? - sonrió el tuerto.  
  
Después de pensarlo mucho, Ken finalmente optó por seguirle la corriente y dejarle que mire los entrenamientos. Como faltaba un delantero, el moreno tuvo que jugar con los demás niños.  
  
-Ken-kun ¿Quién es el sujeto raro de allá? - le preguntó un niño, señalando a Farfie, quien estaba tranquilamente en la banca. -Ni se acerquen a él - dijo de frente el muchacho de 19 años. -Se ve genial... - dijo otro de los niños al ver al sujeto de las cicatrices y el parche. -Sí, qué cool -Ni se le acerquen - siguió insistiendo Ken.  
  
Le parecía raro que Farfarello estuviera ahí. Era obvio que algo se traía entre manos... o era una evidencia que el loco cada vez lo estaba más.  
  
Su termómetro de lo raro fue subiendo cada vez más cuando Hidaka vio que el irlandés estaba jugando con los niños en el segundo tiempo.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya por las 7.00 pm, Ken, Youji y Aya estaban preparándolo todo para la cena. Omi llegó al departamento y dejó su saco y su mochila en la sala.  
  
-Hola, muchachos. A que no adivinan qué ocurrió hoy... - dice un animoso Omi. -Déjame adivinar... Un Schwarz se te apareció y está amable contigo - dijo Ken con tono de aburrimiento.  
  
Omi tenía cara de desilusión.  
  
-¿Cómo se enteraron? - les preguntó, ya que esperaba decirles él mismo la noticia y verlos con cara de sorpresa. -¿Cómo crees? - le dijeron sus tres amigos a la vez. -Pero es diferente. Transfirieron a Nagi a mi aula y lo sentaron en el pupitre adyacente al mío... Al principio me pareció raro, pero luego empezamos a llevarnos bien cuando estuvimos en clase de informática. El chico es un genio en ciencias... - contó el adolescente del grupo. -¡¿Cómo es que lo tomas tan a la ligera?! - le regañaron Ken y Youji al mismo tiempo. -No se quejen de esas cosas, que yo soy siempre quien les dice lo mismo a ustedes dos - les respondió Omi. -No sé ustedes, pero yo empiezo a sospechar algo bien raro sobre esos cuatro fenómenos - Aya se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a servirse guiso. -Tienes razón. Lo mejor será que vigilemos... - asintió Ken. -Pero me pregunto... ¿Por qué se tomarían la molestia de seguirnos? Digo... no tenemos nada especial ¿o sí? - se preguntó Youji. -No sé... voy a ver si puedo averiguar algo - Omi también se sentó y se sirvió algo de la olla.  
  
* * *  
  
Volviendo con Schwarz, los cuatro psíquicos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, dándole un reporte a Crawford (el americano había optado por quedarse él solo, ya que no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado desde que perdió sus premoniciones)  
  
-No es tan malo... excepto por la loca que se me tiró encima cuando le llevé esa maceta de geranios - se quejó Schuldrig, pero luego empezó a reír - Pero admito que fue divertido.... ni menciono a las del albergue de adolescentes... -Jugar soccer fue divertido... - dijo Farfarello, jugando con la pelota que uno de los niños le regaló - Aunque no lastima a Diosito, es divertido. -Recuerden que deben ganarse a los gatos, no hacerse amigos de ellos - se quejó Crawford. Luego se percató de que Nagi no había dicho ni una sola sílaba desde que llegó del instituto - No me digas que tú también te hiciste amigo de uno de los gatos.  
  
Como respuesta, Nagi solo bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Es buen hacker... - fue lo único que balbuceó.  
  
Algo desesperado, Brad se levantó molesto.  
  
-Es el colmo - exclamó - ¿Hay que humillarnos de esta manera sólo porque un pedazo de madera con letras me lo dice? -Vamos, Brad. No es para tanto - le dijo un despreocupado Schuldrig, aún acomodado en su sillón - Además esa "Tabla pintada", como le llamas tú, sí sirve. -No me hagas reír... - dijo sarcásticamente el americano - ¡Ah, ya recordé. No puedo reírme porque mi buen sentido del humor se fue junto con MIS VISIONES! ¡Y hasta ahora no me han enviado ningún mensaje que diga que van a regresar de su juerga salvaje! -¡Ya sé que aún no hay nada! ¡Déjate de sarcasmos, Bradley! - le largó Schu. -Para ti y todos los demás es Crawford - le insistió por enésima vez - Espero ver resultados mañana.  
  
Dicho esto, se marchó y azotó la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Me voy a dormir - dijo Nagi - Quedé de verme con Tsukiyono el sábado para visitar el Arcade. -No sabía que te gustara salir a la calle... menos socializar... peor si hablamos de uno de los gatos... - Schuldrig seguía en su sillón. -Ahora sí - el muchacho japonés dejó ver una sonrisa y se retiró a su alcoba. -Ya me voy a dormir... - bostezó Farfarello - Mándame flores mañana.  
  
Era raro ver que el tuerto estaba tan equilibrado... era la primera vez que sonreía sin lamer sangre. Lo que más le desconcertó fue que el europeo estaba cabeceando la pelota mientras se dirigía a su alcoba (Nota de la autora: Hasta yo estoy sorprendida O_o!)  
  
-Ya he visto suficiente - el telépata se frotó la frente con la mano izquierda y se recostó en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión.  
  
Fin del Día 2  
  
Continúa 


End file.
